


My Immortal

by Rei_Identikal (Rei_Rozen)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Rozen/pseuds/Rei_Identikal
Summary: POV of Capricorn Shura, who often has nightmares after the assassination of Aiolos. He woke up in the middle of the night and found Deathmask next to him. Inspired by the song of Evanescence, "My Immortal".





	My Immortal

 

**My Immortal**

 

  
　"What kind of dream, did you have?"

  
　I woke, in the middle of the night, found myself in the arms of somebody. Soon I heard familiar voice laughing very close to my ears.

　"What was the dream?"

　The voice stopped laughing and asked me again, as I didn't reply.

  
　“I don't remember…..”

I said in his arms and waggled my neck. Then, I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed, in the attic of Capricornus, where some night wind was coming in from the window. I felt myself caressed by the gentle breeze, getting chilled on my back. I've had night sweat.  
"Ain't you lying?"  
He said, while combing my hair strongly as if he's pulling them out, then he kissed me on my whirl.

 

　"No, I'm not."  
I answered, because I can't memorize what I dream and what is only certain is that it shouldn't be a comfortable one.  
"It wouldn't be a nice one, I suppose…..”  
Still, I'm not lying. I said and took a look at him, found the silhouette of his silver hair vaguely seen in the moonlight. As I got used to the darkness, I caught the gray eyes in my sight. I couldn't, however, see what he has in his eyes, so it's as always.

  
　"Shura….."  
Then, his gray eyes got closer, and he sucked the tears from my eyes, loudly, as if he'd tell me that’s what makes me blind.  
(…..again)  
I was in tears. Oh Lord. I made a sigh and got relaxed, finding my head fall down in his arms.  
(No way…..)  
It hurts and burns in the very middle of the core of my body. And every time I wake up with it, I find myself believing more deeply that I would never be able to escape from this pain.  
(Isn’t it called spirit, that hurts? )  
However, I couldn’t reflect so far that the guy next to me is the specialist of ghosts and spirits, as I felt too helpless against the pain, in the same way I’d had it for the first time.

 

"Shall I sing for you until you fall asleep?"  
Like lullabies in a childhood nursery? He asked me, however, I haven’t got experience with lullabies. Just it makes me sleepy when the old-fashioned canzone, which definitely doesn’t suit the guy, start to sound.  
“Yes,”  
please. I asked and leaned on to his chest. I put one ear on the chest, while it glides on his skin with the sweat.

"Sing"  
I didn't say "please" this time, as I meant to order him finish this heavy and discomfortable feeling.

"Alright"  
I'd sing for you.

……As long as you're alive, whenever you wish……

  
I thought I heard him saying that, but I'm not sure he did say that. I fell immediately into the world of dream, when his voice began to vibrate his lung.

  
End

 

To my immortal;

  
6, June, 2016, Rei @ Identikal

translated April, 2018, Rei @ Identikal

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> revised in May 2018 by Ritchee.  
> Special thanks to Ritchee.


End file.
